love is magic
by Petta and Katniss Forever
Summary: basiclly a twist in DH and after it
1. Chapter 1 A cold start

Chapter 1: A Cold Start 

It was a cold December Night Specifically the 24th; Hermione was just walking up to the Weasly door. This year Hermione wanted it to be different more than just a dinner and a present she wanted a kiss, From Ron. Hermione was about to knock on the door but Ron opened the door before she could even knock.

"Ron! Hi How are you?"

"I'm Amazing "Now that your here Ron murmured to him self

"Pardon Ron I didn't catch that"?

"Nothing, Come on in from the cold "

Hermione went in to the Weasly shack and ran upstairs to the last room on the top floor witch was Ron's room and took off her cloak and Gryffindor scarf, and sat on his bed. Ron followed her up stairs to help her with her stuff, he saw her sitting there looking down.

"Mione you ok?" He said as he was putting away her coat and scarf in his closet.

"Yes Ron I'm fine Thanks for hanging my coat up" She said with a smile

"You're welcome and are you sure?"

"No... I left my parents with the obviate spell I miss them."

Ron brought her close into a cuddle

"Dinner is probly ready let's go down"

Ron and Hermione walked down 5 flights of stairs till they were at the bottom of the stairs And Ron trying to be a Gentlemen let Hermione go first to the kitchen. All of a sudden Before Hermione and Ron could even enter the kitchen a huge flash of green light came thought the kitchen door and molly Weasly had screamed Ron ran in to see what made his mother scream. Ron was on the floor While Hermione notices a glimpse of Belatrix and Worm tail she didn't say nothing because she wasn't sure. Molly was on the floor blood bleeding out of her head arms and reimaging limbs Ron Started to tear up not realizing that Ginny, Bill, Fleur, George, and his dad was gone like they had vanished in thin air. Ron was still on the ground sobbing. Hermione was standing at the kitchen door in shock, She sat beside him and laid on his shoulder he looked up at her and turned towards her and started to cry in Hermione's should Hermione hugged him passionately and laid her head on his shoulder as she started to tear up . Just then there was a knock at the door Hermione looked up

"Ron should I go get the door? "

"Sniff yes go get it "As he began to start to tear up some more.

Hermione got up and then kissed Ron on the fore head and then made her way to the door. She opened the door but to her surprise to see harry She wrapped her arms around him tightly and began to tear up some more.

"Hermione what is wrong? What happened?"

"Harry "She swallowed her saliva

"Molly is gone "

Harry ran over to Ron Who was still on the floor beside molly crying his eyes out, Hermione then followed him over to Ron and Ron stood up put his head back on Hermione's shoulder And wept.


	2. Chapter 2 not so merry Christmas

Chapter 2 Not So Merry Christmas 

It was now Christmas morning you could find Hermione on the chair in the living room in a blanket and Ron Cuddled up on the couch in the living room near the tree, it was undecorated and no presents were under it. Ron's eyes were as red as the blood on the floor in his kitchen were his mother laid. Harry was upstairs in Ginny's room, Harry missed ginny so much he hoped she was ok.

Harry was about to tear up but then he herd Hermione call from down stairs

"Harry Sniff You up there? "

"Yea Mione "

Harry came down the stairs only to see Ron on the couch sniffling and cuddled under a blanket. Hermione Called from the kitchen

"Harry comes here for a sec will ya? "

Harry walked in to the kitchen only to still see Hermione tearing up

"Harry we have to find who did this "she was looking down at Molly's body

"What about Ron he is devastated?"

"I know " she looked down at her hands and was twitling them.

"Ok whatever you say you're the brainy one here"

So that day they packed and they were off

Ron Was now Very sad because he didn't want to leave the shack his mothers dead body was now just lying there all alone in the old shack. Ron never left Hermione's side he was to overwhelm with emotions that he just keep on holding her hand. Hermione didn't seem to mind at all. Harry was leading them to this house that they were very familiar with. The order of the phoenix. When they got into the house Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and took her up stairs to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed

"Hermione Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Ronald are you ok?"

"No not at all we just left my bloody moms dead body in my house where she was killed!'

" Ron I'm sorry we had to leave what if they came back and next time if could have been you or me "

Hermione sat down beside him

"Ron everything is going to brighten up now I have a feeling"

Ran sat up next to her he placed his hand on her check and felt her soft skin. Hermione then looked at him akwardly and Ron looked at her he left his hand on her check for a moment more and then looked and broguht it back to his side.

Down stairs was harrying looking around the order. Then he headed up stairs to find Ron and Hermione. Ron was asleep on the ground and Hermione was on the bed there hands almost touching. withc ment harry got the couch


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3the Beginning of an End 

The next morning Harry was up first, his back was aching from the old couch. He walked down the stairs trying not to make a sound on the creaky steps so he wouldn't wake Ron or Hermione. Harry keep going through his mind "Who would do something like this to molly?"" Lord Voldemot was dead!" Harry keep thinking and thinking Going through his mind going through his memories of the past 7 years but he couldn't think of nobody.

Upstairs Ron slowly opened his eyes only to see Hermione right beside him, he looked at her gorgeous brown hair the way it just laid there peacefully nothing to stop her wonderful mind from dreaming. He couldn't stop thinking about her he was just so mesmerised by her beauty. Ron just sat there and started at her, he would have done it for hours on end. Ron then heard Harry calling from downstairs to come down. Ron got up and shut the door making no sound not to wake her wonderful dreams.

Yea harry"

Ron you feeling better today I hope?"

"What's that supposed to mean I'm not going to ever be better my mother just died in from of my eyes"

"Well I would assume after your night of cuddling up to Hermione would have made things better? " Harry said with a snarky tone

"I was never cuddling her she was trying to comfort me she saw it to!"

Ron and harry started to fight and yell Harry and Hermione woke up she heard yelling coming form down stairs she got up ran down stairs and saw the two fighting.

"Ron! Harry what are you guys doing stop! Stop! "

"And you Hermione Cuddling up to run and taking the bed I had the couch last night I go to sleep and Ronald over here being mister Romance to you isn't helping!" Harry said to Hermione and Ron

"Harry how you could say that! " Hermione began to tear up.

"You stupid flirty kid all you want is to get next to Hermione and Snogg her all day!" Harry was getting furious at the romance between the two of them.

"Harry please you don't know what you're saying!" Hermione was now sobbing her eyes out.

Ron stood there in silence and didn't say anything.

"You guys think I'm so happy that I don't get to see Ginny! She's gone! And now I have to watch you two snogg it up on the couch when I can't even touch my Girlfriend" Harry was being to cry and yell and he just was over the top with his emotions.

Ron stud there in anger but he was silent

" Harry I'm not Snoggng Ron Do you know how this makes him feel His mother just died in front of our eyes and his sister is gone his brothers and his dad He only has us ! " Hermione said with eyes full of tears.

"Well I guess he only has you now I'm gone! " Harry ran up stairs grabbed his backpack and went out the door.

"HARRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US! Harry "

Hermione collapsed to the ground, Ron came running after Hermione he stood behind her.

"It's my entire fault." Ron said with a lot of guilt in his tone

Hermione got up looked Ron in the eyes

"Ron this is not your fault at all you couldn't help that u mother died in front of you, and that I'm here to help you cope with the pain mean I saw it to." Hermione was tearing up Ron grabbed her and brought her to a pasonate hug

Ron and Hermione went inside; Hermione made some tea Ron went to the couch and sat there watching her and her beauty. He asked her

"Hermione"

"Yes Ronald"?

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"I can't say I'm sorry Ron I know he was your best friend and I'm just some side kick but you'll have to do with me for a while" she said with no self esteem

Ron got up from he couch and came over to her and went so close I her face.

"Hermione Jean Granger you will never be a side kick to me and I hope you know this "

"Ron that is so sweet, that's the wonderful thing you've said to me ever "Then the kettle rang and she came back to reality realizing that it was so akward and got the tea out in mugs and they sat down for tea.


	4. Chapter 4 The kiss

Chapter 4 the kiss 

It was now night fall and Ron and Hermione were quite the whole day after Harry had left them. Ron was more depressed then ever first his mother now his best friend.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ronald what's on your mind?" Hermione asked with care.

"Well its "Ron paused for a minute.

"Yes Ron what is it?"

"It's nothing never mind." Ron was about to say that he loved Hermione , but he didn't have the courage.

hermione looked away and coutined cleaning up the tea dishes from the other day and she was thinking, about Harry that is she couldn't help wonder where he was, If he was ok. It was very late so Hermione headed up stairs to the room. Ron followed

"Mione do you want the bed? "

"Ron it doesn't matter "

"It's yours "

Ron went and cuddled up on the couch; Hermione went and got in the bed.

Hermione was in a deep sleep she was dreaming. All Ron could do was stare at her lovely long brown hair all he wanted to do was cuddle her and feel her heart beat. Ron got up off the couch and went and sat on the end of the bed.

Hermione felt him move on the bed and she got up and looked at him.

"Ron?.. Er.. Everything ok?"

"Er... Yea"

"Ronald are you sure" Hermione sat up beside him.

"No." Ron moved closer to her and put his head on her sholder.

"Hermione this has been bothering me for a long time"

"Yes Ron go ahead"

"Well I. I. ... "

Hermione saw that he wanted to tell her something important but her but couldn't buck up the courage to. Hermione then placed her hand on his check and felt his soft and sweetness she then leaned in to his lips and kissed them so gracefully that he felt sparks fly in every direction and felt her soft lips touch his so neatly and sweet and Hermione felt as if she was on cloud 9 when she kissed him the sweet taste of his love for her and that's when she knew what he was going to say.

Ron now knew she felt the same way that she loved him. For the rest of the night Ron and Hermione were cuddled up in the bed just looking at each other Ron was running his fingers though her long golden brown hair and Hermione had her soft graceful hand on his face, that night they got most peaceful sleep. all they did was star and smile at each other.


End file.
